


Fat and Okay With It

by the_odd_writer



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Poe Dameron, Fat - Freeform, Fat Poe Dameron, Fat fetish, M/M, Not edited it’s raw and might be bad, Poe works at an office, Stuffing, Teasing, Thicc Poe Dameron, Weight Gain, What Was I Thinking?, pure fetish, this was written at three am while high on life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_odd_writer/pseuds/the_odd_writer
Summary: This is just pure kink. Might be a second chapter I don’t know yet. Poe is a gainer and Finn is his passionate feeder who makes sure his love never has to lift a finger.





	Fat and Okay With It

Poe struggled and truly believed he could fit into his shirt even after all the times it just kept getting harder. Reality hit him in the face when he heard a POP, saw a button go flying, and felt his jiggly belly expand into the space. Finn chuckled and walked in, blushing just a little. Poe was blushing more, hands at his sides, saggy belly poking out from underneath his busted open dress shirt.

“My poor boy...” Finn said and put his hands on Poe’s shoulders, pushing him towards the bed slowly. “Maybe you need a snack.. cookies? Cake?” Poe shook his head and lost his balance as he was pushed onto the bed by Finn. His belly, well his whole body jiggled when he fell into the bed. He even felt his double chin wiggle. Finn got on top and pinched his chubby, fat-filled cheeks.

“B-because my shirt it- it’s broken. I can’t go to work like this!” Poe whined like the needy, dependant man he’d become. He had everything given to him by Finn, never had to lift a finger other than go to work at his office job. Such a lazy man. Finn smirked.

“And why not? Why not let everyone see this-“ Finn slapped Poe’s belly loudly and it made a ripple effect. Finn removed the rest of the shirt and leaned down to suck on Poe’s tits. There was enough of them to get a mouthful. Finn remembered when they were defined. That was a long time ago. Poe’s belly rested on his thighs even when he was lying down. It was bottom heavy and always tried to hang over his pants.

Poe blushed very hard. “I don’t want anyone but you to see me like this. It’s embarrassing. I’m so fat I can’t fit into anything. Even my pants are splitting at the seams.” Poe’s thighs were beautifully jiggly and fattening up more every day. He had a slight waddle and his thighs were beginning to chafe as it was hot and summer wasn’t gonna give up any time soon.

“You’re fucking fat, and fucking beautiful.” Finn said then pressed his face into the large lump of lard that was Poe’s belly. He took his face out after a couple moments and was just about ready to cum. “Well lucky for you I saw this coming and bought you two sizes up... because the way you’re gonna be eating this week, you’re gonna double the pounds gained.”

It was a game that they played. See how much weight Poe could gain in a week. He’d usually go up about 3-4 pounds a week but they wanted to make it more. He wanted to get even fatter, faster. “I’ve got the fattiest, heaviest meals planned, you’ll be stuffed no matter what time of the day.”

That made Poe smile and he rubbed his belly. It rumbled. “Well I’m hungry right now... what’s for breakfast?”

“Cake, ice cream and McDonald’s. Just how you like it.” Finn said and Poe blushed more. He was embarrassed to eat so unhealthily as his mother had always told him to eat healthy, but it felt so good he could ignore that. His mom wouldn’t be seeing him any time soon and he’d feel bad if she did. She’d have a heart attack seeing him in the fattened state he is. Finn got off the bed and took Poe’s arms, helping to haul his big jiggly body off the bed. He was far from being immobile but his belly was so big it got in the way sometimes. It was hard to bend down and get his shoes on but he could still do it. Poe was a little out of breath when they got to the kitchen with all the fatty foods. He sat on a bar stool and heard it creak. He smiled and dug in to the thousands of empty calories and indulged until he couldn’t indulge any more.

Poe sat on the couch, head back, sweating. One hand was on his belly and the other still reaching for the third container of large fries. Both of Finns hands were on Poe’s belly trying to free up space so the stuffed man could eat more. Poe felt so heavy he didn’t know how he’d get up and go to work. His tight, seam busing pants had the fly all the way down to accommodate for his belly that just covered them completely. Once the fries were done he moaned. It felt so good to be so Fucking stuffed he didn’t wanna move. If it were night he’d ask to be fucked like this, feeling the weight of his belly and how it wobbled as Finn did all the hard work.

Finn smiled and went to get the new clothes Poe would try and squeeze into. At first he was nervous with the shirt. “This won’t fit!!” He said as it began to strain on his upper belly.

“It’s just cause you’re stuffed. You get very big when you stuff, it’ll be okay.” Soon enough Poe was all dressed and out of breath again. Finn handed him an ice cream milkshake that was sickeningly sweet and took Poe out to the car. Finn had packed a huge lunch, one you’d expect a family of six or more to have. Poe would eat all of that in his small cubicle, getting smaller by the day. No one would see as he stuffed his face full and moaned, they’d all be in the break room. Poe wouldn’t be able to walk for hours after that but it was ok because he’d just sit at his desk and do his work, rubbing his belly, casually eating more every time there was room.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment if you have any ideas for this and if you liked it or not, what I can change and anything else. Make me feel better about this kink somehow.


End file.
